


Like Father, Like Son

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Tony is Extra, dad tony, potato gun son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Iron Dad is SO PROUD of his college-bound Potato Gun Son.Written for my TSB Flash card 002, Triumph
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS SPECTACULAR ART BY MONOBUU AT THE END! It directly inspired this fic, and I have been all in a dither over it for ages!

Harley Keener couldn’t help but grin like a loon as he passed over the piece of paper, carefully watching Tony’s face as he did so. Tony didn’t even have to read it, he just glanced at the letterhead and then made some kind of loud, high-pitched noise that made Harley, Dum-E, U, and probably every other person within a five mile radius, jump.

“YOU GOT INTO MIT?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!”

Harley didn’t have a chance to do or say anything before he was being hugged to within an inch of his life, literally lifted off the ground with the force of Tony’s excitement.

“I’m so proud of you! I knew you’d get in, I told you! I’m so excited, I don’t know what to do, FRIDAY, order literally everything from the MIT bookstore, get all the clothes in my size and Harley’s. Make sure I get one of those bumper stickers, and a mug, and everything.”

“Um, Tony—”

“OMG, we have to go take a tour of the campus immediately. I’ve gotta show you all my old haunts, we’ll take Rhodey, we’ll make a road trip out of it!"

"Tony."

"I bet we can get Peter to come too, he’ll definitely pick MIT over CalTech if he knows you got in—”

“Tony!”

“Huh?” The man finally ground to a halt, his eyes wide and questioning.

Harley was shaking his head and smiling. He took the forgotten paper that was still clutched in Tony’s hand, smoothing it out and showing it to him. “Parents day is next month. I’ve already booked us in. We can do the road trip then, if you want.”

Tony looked stunned and on the verge of tears, but he was smiling so wide his cheeks had to be hurting. “I’m so proud of you, kid. So, so proud.”

Harley grinned back, and went in for a hug. “I know. Thanks.”

The tight embrace lasted long enough that Tony was able to discreetly wipe his eyes, and then he was hauling Harley towards the elevator in the lab, talking a mile a minute again.

“I still have a whole bunch of MIT clothes, I’ll let you have some of them, I need to get a picture of you wearing a sweatshirt that I can send to Rhodey. OH! We’ll use Rhodey’s sweatshirt for it, he’ll love that! I stole it back in ’86 and I’ve been hiding it ever since, it’s been driving him crazy.”

Laughing as he was dragged along, Harley just let himself ride on the high of his and his adopted dad’s combined excitement. Today was a really good day.

[](http://imgbox.com/BzY0Eg9Q)


End file.
